<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Keep Your Secrets by Babyru4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459908">I'll Keep Your Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4'>Babyru4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Homoeroticism, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Harm, Starvation, its not that angsty dont worry no ones depressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has a secret about himself. He trusts Red enough to help him.</p><p>(PLEASE read tags, there might be triggering content in this fic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red/Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Keep Your Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun Fact: this is an AU of another, longer among us fanfic I'm writing. <br/>Another Fun Fact: Red's real name is Scott but that's not mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been on Polus for about a month now, right? Red didn’t remember. He’d have to check the calender in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been on Polus for about a month with two impostors hiding among them. Red couldn’t trust anyone at first. He spent all his time watching and reviewing security footage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, he eased up. He was able to get close to some of the other astronauts. The closest he had gotten to was Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, he had always been close to Blue. When Red stayed up too late, Blue would remind him to go to bed. When Red’s anxiety got the best of him, Blue was always there to calm him down. When Red needed a moment alone, Blue would always make sure his tasks were done on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the first time Red remembers actually being happy on Polus was when they had their first off day and Blue and him hung out together during a small party Pink wanted to throw. That was a nice day. All the other crewmates gathered around the admin room’s table, watching a movie on the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Blue and Red hid in the back, behind the bookcase. Blue was sitting in Red’s lap, quietly reading along with Red. They’d do a little performance for themselves, doing voices for the characters and the occasional little movement. Blue would also make some commentary, voicing his opinions on what was going on. Red liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red? I need to tell you something. It’s important.” Blue walked into the small room Red had been sleeping in, fidgeting with their hands nervously. Red was in his casual clothing because it was off-hours. Blue, however, was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red looked up from the book they were reading and smiled at Blue. It quickly turned into a frown when he noticed how nervous Blue was. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise not to hate me?” Blue closed the door behind him. Red’s frown grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I could never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue sat on the bed next to Red, still fidgeting. “Red, I… I’m not who you think I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Blue reached for the latches on his helmet and hurried to get them undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m horrible for lying to you, but I trust you with my life and I can’t take this anymore.” Blue lifted the helmet off his head once it was unlatched. Red gave a sharp gasp, seeing the black, shiny eyes, sharp teeth, and pointed tongue, among other features that could never belong to a human. “I’m gonna go feral any second now. I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt anyone, Red!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Holy shit.” was the only response Red could give at first. Blue and Red stared at each other for a while. Red realized that Blue was sincere with what he was saying. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but, if it goes on like this, he might lose control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, okay, uhhh…” Red racked his brain, trying to think up any possible answer to the situation laid out before him. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food. I’m so hungry, Red.” Blue had a tiny hint of joy in his voice, happy that his friend wasn’t just going to execute him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s okay. We’ll find a way. What do you eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meat.” Blue answered before looking away from Red and mumbling, “Human meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red thought for a moment before getting up and putting on his suit and helmet. “I’m gonna go find a substitute for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Red!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, don’t move.” Blue smiled and sat straight up as Red moved out of the living quarters and towards the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red found some packs of meat in the fridge and grabbed them as well as some napkins. He quickly brought it back down to his room and handed Blue the meat and the napkins after taking off his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue nodded, muttering a thank you before he started nibbling on a piece of the meat. It quickly escalated, turning into Blue violently ripping the meat with his teeth and devouring the piece in a second or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red simply watched him eat, oddly entranced by the way he managed to eat it so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue took notice of the way Red stared. “Oh, sorry, am I bothering you? I can move if you wa—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” Red shook his head. “You’re fine! Just… Fascinated is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Alright then!” Blue grinned, bits of meat stuck between his teeth. Blue turned back to the meat and continued to consume it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red was telling the truth. The way Blue ate was fascinating. He could easily wrap his tongue around the length of the meat, squeeze it tightly, and then swallow it whole. He could rip it apart without even having to pull on it. He would just chomp down on it and it’d be in two pieces. He seemed to like pulling on it instead, though. He could also pierce the food with the end of his tongue and bring it closer to his mouth, then trap it between his jaw and rip it apart. It was so animalistic that it frightened Red a bit, but he wanted to get closer instead of run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Blue said through the deep pants he made, breaking out of what seemed like a trance that he was in. “It’s not working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Red also broke out of what seemed like a trance. “What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This! I… It’s not the same.” Blue groaned, leaning back against the bed. “It might work, for now… but the hunger for— For human is still there.” Tears pricked the corners of Blue’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red thought for a moment, feeling terrible for Blue. “Will… Will blood work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?” Blue stared at Red with wide eyes. Red couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but he was already up and walking towards his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will blood work?” He asked again, rumaging around in the drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but Red, You don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red pulled out his pocket knife. He opened it and rolled up his sleeve. “No, I’ll do it for you.” He took a deep breath and slashed at his wrist, gasping out and cursing in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red! No, it’s fine!” Blue yelled, getting up and going to hold Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve already done it,” Red chuckled, still hissing a bit from the pain. He held up his wrist to show Blue. He could’ve sworn he saw Blue lick his lips a bit. Haha, success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down please.” Blue walked Red over to the bed and sat him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drink my blood, I’ve already done it. It’s fine.” Red held out his wrist to Blue again. Blue was quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I just... suck on it?” He asked, holding Red’s wrist for him. Red shrugged at him and Blue sighed. “I’ll try not to be too rough.” He lifted the wrist up a bit and his mouth met the cut. He started licking the blood up and Wow, that’s not how Red expected the tongue to feel like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was damp and the end felt just as sharp as it looked. Blue tried his best not to poke Red with the end, but he messed up a little sometimes. He squeezed Red’s wrist a bit to squeeze some more of the blood out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, that’s the— That’s good.” Blue smiled, a bit of blood staining his teeth. That gave Red a weird feeling, but he took a mental image of it for some later use. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get you patched up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. There’s some bandaids in my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue got up from the bed and rummaged through Red’s desk a bit before pulling out a box of bandaids and sitting back down. “Hold still.” He said as he carefully placed the bandaids on Red’s cut. Red laid down against the bed and huffed once he was done. Blue laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to know more about you.” Red reached for Blue’s hand and held it, squeezing it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Blue asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” Red chuckled nervously. “You’re— You’re fascinating. As a species. As an alien. As a non-human creature thing.” Yeah. Yeah, Red’s gonna go with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, we can… We can arrange that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean as a sort of thanks for, y’know… letting me suck your blood and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Red laughed again. “No, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want to let you study me? To make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red was silent for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go down to the specimen room some night and do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Nice. Let’s do that some time then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent. Red and Blue ended up enjoying each other’s company until they both passed out in Red’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orange might’ve seen Blue come out of Red’s room in the morning, but if she did, she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>